narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Neiko Yaganashi
Neiko Yaganashi, a Jonin-Leveled Kunoichi Residing in Konohagakure, Also being trained by Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin. A Third Shinobi World War Veteran, and descendant of the Uzumaki Clan Background In her days being in the academy, Neiko was very loud, and obnoxious. Often pulling pranks and getting into trouble, Luna often calling her a baka (ばか) or an unpredictable ninja. But despite her being as tedious as she was back in the academy, she was a genuinely loyal person when It came to protecting people and she never gave up. At the age of 12 she had graduated from the academy and was placed into Team Tora along with Luna. Like all genin, they were given a bell test, Being as overconfident as ever, she attempted to fight her sensei head-on only to get tied to stump at the end of the training exercise unlike Luna who had been younger than her at the time, yet still very skillful. Because of this, both had became rivals and Neiko promised that the day they fight on equal terms, she'll be stronger and more reliable. As a Chunin Neiko trained under Jiraiya (who also trained Minato at the time), in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu both one of her strongest abilities. He believed that She was destined to be the Child of Prophecy, One that'll bring true peace, or destroy it entirely, He signed her to summoning Toads and Senjutsu (Sage Mode) as the years progressed. He eventually left Konohagakure, entrusting his Will of Fire in both Minato and Neiko. In her Elite Jonin Days, Neiko was teamed up by the Third Hokage with Minato Namikaze and Luna Hyuga to go on various missions that involved A rank or Higher missions, most of which were assignations of Futile Lords or Rogue Ninja. Minato taught Neiko The Rasengan, a jutsu that Minato left unfinished at the time. They all eventually parted as they began ranking higher, Minato becoming the 4th Hokage, Luna training on her own, and Neiko going into the ANBU unit. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Senjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Space-Time ninjutsu Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Team Minato arc Third-Great Ninja war Arc Nine-Tails attack Arc Chūnin Exam Arc Invasion of Konoha arc Pre-Shippuden Arcs Part II Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Five Kage summit arc Fourth-Great Ninja war Arc During the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Neiko was put on the Third Division platoon where both her and Sakura Haruno tended to any wounded soldiers. In this time frame, her team came across many obstacles like The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, White Zetsu clones, and reanimated Ninja. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT